


Hunting A Hunter

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Felching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Reader’s after Demon Dean but it’s not going according to plan…





	Hunting A Hunter

“Dean!” you shouted as he held your hips down, spilling himself in your ass. You groaned and tilted your head back, looking over your shoulder to see his smug face looking back. He was eating this up.

“Told you I’d have you begging to let me come in your ass,” he said, growing soft inside you, hands still holding you down on him. You tried to shoot him a dirty look but he pushed his hips up, punching a gasp from you.

“Asshole,” you said, Dean chuckling as he threw one arm behind his head, one still on you, rubbing up and down your thigh as you came down from you orgasm.

“Behave or this arrangement might not become not so friendly,” said Dean, sliding his hand down to your ass cheek, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m going to turn you back,” you said, trying to ignore the fact you were sitting on his cock at the moment. “Just a matter of time.”

“Oh, I _love_ when you talk dirty sweetheart,” said Dean, licking his lips. “As a matter of fact, you gave me a wonderful idea.”

You were about to ask what he meant when his hands slid under your ass, lifting you up like you were nothing to him, pulling you back over his chest until you were sat on his face. His tongue darted over your wet hole and you all but collapsed on top of him.

“Fuck Dean!” you shouted, his tongue probing inside your loose and well-fucked ass. You could feel the come dripping down inside you, feel his tongue lapping it up. You moaned, his tongue licking and swirling and swallowing down every bit of come he’d just pumped you full of.

When you felt it start to slow, like there wasn’t any left, he pushed down on your stomach, a gush of it leaking out and you shuddered over top of him. 

“Dean,” you whimpered, his tongue ravishing your insides, lips sucking over your sore hole until he’d gotten every trace of it he could. When he’d finished he pulled you up and lay you down on your stomach next to him, ass still exposed. He dipped a finger inside and you squirmed, shifting your hips down on it.

“Bet pretty boy Dean never did that for ya,” said Dean, pumping his finger in and out slowly.

“S-Still gonna t-turn you,” you said, feeling his finger pull out and be replaced with three. You groaned into the sheets as he laughed.

“She said as she fucks herself on my fingers. Oh yeah, you’re _definitely_ in charge here,” he said, picking up the pace so you were bucking your hips.

“Fuck you,” you said, Dean’s free hand reaching under you, two fingers rubbing against your clit. “Dean!”

“But we both enjoy fucking you so much more,” said Dean, pumping and rubbing until you were shouting and coming all over again. You were exhausted, your fifth, maybe sixth, orgasm of the night hitting you hard. 

Dean moved down along the bed, laying down next to you, throwing an arm over your back. You opened your eyes to watch the green flash black for a moment. 

“Turning you back,” you mumbled, knowing you were too exhausted to try anything tonight.

“Yes obviously,” said Dean, tracing patterns over your back. “I’ve been cornered by a big bad hunter. She’s got me _exactly_ where she wants me.”

“Cocky douchebag,” you said, shifting your arm to give him a shove away but watching him stay firmly in place. You went to try to sit up but the arm over your back was heavy and you could have sworn it was pushing you down. “You better not be holding me here against my will.”

“You’re the one that came here and told me you wanted to kidnap me and hold me against mine. I can’t help if you’re so horny you’d let a demon like me get the jump on you,” said Dean, rubbing his palm between your shoulder blades, relieving the tension from them like he was giving you a back massage.

“I’m gonna find a way to stop you,” you said, relaxing into the bed, smiling as he rubbed carefully over your shoulder you’d hurt years ago that ached every now and then. “Left more.”

“You do that,” he said, moving his hand until he found a spot that had you sighing. “Want some help with that?” You wondered what he meant when you were hit with the warm tingly sensation that meant something was healing you. You shrugged your shoulder and the pain was gone.

“I’m still gonna hunt you down,” you said, curling up your lips, watching the smirk on his. “Maybe just not tonight.”

“The chase is half the fun,” he said, moving his hand up the back of your neck, letting it rest there for a moment. “You know I win.”

“We both know you have me. You could end me right this second if you wanted. But in the morning I’m going to get up alone and leave of my own free will. Who’s really winning Dean?” you asked. Dean moved his hand away and rubbed it over the top of your head, looking so very much like the Dean you knew.

“Maybe I’m hoping you’ll come around on your own. I mean, you practically invited me in tonight,” said Dean. 

“You’ll be thanking me when I win,” you said. Dean moved his head over to kiss you softly. He rested his forehead against yours, a smirk on his lips.

“I think you’re getting too much energy back. Who’s up for round seven?” he asked, sliding his body over top of yours, sliding his cock in your ass again.

“Fuck Dean! Give a girl a break and let my pussy get in on this tonight,” you said, clenching around him, the soreness returning fast. Dean gave a small thrust and you moaned.

“Nah. Your ass looks too good stuffed full of cock for that. Besides, if we’re fucking, I don’t have to worry about you doing one little thing I don’t like,” said Dean, shifting his hips, gasps falling from your lips. “Wouldn’t want this relationship to get nasty, would we?”

“Still gonna turn you asshole-ah! F-faster, faster please,” you said, Dean adjusting his hips to hit you deeper. You grunted and he laughed again.

“Oh yeah, you’ve got me right where you want me, sweetheart. I’m completely at your mercy. _This demon’s all yours_.”


End file.
